Their Happily Ever After
by Grimm2000
Summary: "This wasn't 'The End'. No, it was only the beginning of Kara and Mon El's happily ever after." Kara and Mon El's wedding Day. This is a prequel to wardentessa3's story "Back to Supergirling", so check it out!


Today was Kara and Mon El's wedding day.

Kara had been waiting for this day for such a long time. She always wanted to have a happily ever after no matter what she said. When she became Supergirl she thought that she would never have that kind of relationship with someone. But then she met Mon El. At first she despised him. They always fought and disagreed on so many things, but sometime during their bickering she began to fall for him. They've been through so much the past couple years, but amidst all of the trials they always found their way back to each other.

"You look beautiful," said Alex, as Kara put on her wedding dress.

Alex was Kara's maid of honor and Lena a bridesmaid they, along with Eliza, were all gathered in the bridal suite, with Kara, while all of them were getting ready. As Kara saw herself in her wedding dress it was everything she wanted and more! The dress was a ball gown, which Kara thought she would hate, but when she put on this dress it was perfect. The bottom was all tulle and the top was a lace and beaded bodice. She felt absolutely radiate!

"Really? I mean I love it, but do you think Mon El will like it?"

"Kara, Mon El will like anything that you're in, or not in for that matter!" Lena said.

"That's a good point!" Kara said as she and the others were laughing.

"Kara, it's time" Eliza said, as she hugged her adopted daughter. "I am so proud of you. You have become a beautiful woman and I can't express how much I love you."

"I love you too! When I came to this world I thought I would never love anyone again, but when I met you, Jeremiah, and Alex I knew that that was not true."

"Okay you two it's time to get on with things!" said Alex as Eliza and Kara hugged each other one more time.

"I better get going. Good luck girls!" Eliza said as she left the room.

"Are you ready Kara?" asked Lena.

"Ready as I'll ever be! I have less nerves when I'm flying into a burning buildings then I do now!"

"You'll do great! When you get up there it will be like it's just you and Mon El alone!"

"Thank you Lena!"

As Lena exited the room Alex took that moment to say something to her sister.

"Hey, I know it's almost time, but I just wanted to say something to you. When you first came to live with us you were so shy. I didn't know what to do with you! But over time I've watched you grow up and mature and turn into this amazing person! And then you became Supergirl and you reached your fullest potential! But, when you started dating Mon El he made you so happy! Happier than I ever thought you could be! I am so excited for you Kara!"

By the time Alex finished talking both she and Kara were in tears.

"Thank you for that Alex! You're the best sister a girl could ask for! And I'm so glad that both of us have found our happily ever after! You with Maggie and me with Mon El. A couple years ago who would have thought?!" Kara finished, as she and Alex hugged.

"Now enough of that," Alex said as she pulled away, "You're going to miss your own wedding!"

* * *

Kara

There he was. And if it was possible his smile was bigger than hers. As J'onn walked her down the aisle she couldn't help but think how lucky she was. She had an amazing soon-to-be husband, the best family and friends, a wonderful job, and being Supergirl.

Kara loved her life. And no matter what is in her future, good or bad, she knew she could overcome anything with Mon El by her side. She couldn't wait to start their lives together!

* * *

Mon El

She was absolutely gorgeous. Of course Kara was always gorgeous, (even in her sweats) but today there was a certain glow about her. They have overcome so much together as a couple that it made their relationship even stronger.

He just couldn't stop smiling (and he didn't care if he looked silly). They were surrounded by their closest family and friends, but in that moment it felt like it was just the two of them.

* * *

Kara

"… For richer or for poorer. In sickness and in health…"

* * *

Mon El

"…With this ring I be wed…"

* * *

"It is with my honor that I now announce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

This is the moment that Kara and Mon El had been waiting for. They were finally married!

"I love you so much" Mon El said as he kissed his wife.

"I love you more" said Kara as she smiled against his lips.

"Umm… I don't know if that's possible."

"Just shut up and kiss me again!"

"It would be my pleasure…"

This wasn't 'The End'. No, it was only the beginning of Kara and Mon El's happily ever after.


End file.
